


Could Write A Bad Romance....

by Binkie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abuse, Dominance, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/pseuds/Binkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn/Soundwave loving!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Write A Bad Romance....

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple! Who take requests?!!

Title: Could Write A Bad Romance  
Universe: Transformers IDW, MTMTE  
Paring(s):Tarn/Soundwave, (mention)Tarn/Pharma  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Abuse, Slash, dominance, Submissive Soundwave, Drabble

Written in Tarn's Point of View (POV)

"Turn over."

Nothing happens. Only silence.

"Turn over, Soundwave."

Nothing happens. By primus I swear, if I ask again there's no telling what I'll do next.

"Soundwave, do as I ask. I'm losing my temper I said to turn over, NOW!"

This time he hears me. He slowly turns to face me. His face plates aren't what it look like before. It's bruised up. Lips are swollen, and neck cables are full of bite marks and suckling marks. Optics are dim. Very dim. "Soundwave..." I cooed. I brushed my servo across his bruised face plates. He flinches. Frighten of my next move. "Do you love me?"

He doesn't speak. He only looks down at the sheets of of the berth. I could hear his steady breathing. He never breathed this hard before.

"Soundwave....you didn't answer me. Do you love me?" I asked again. But no answer. I want to be gentle with him, but at the same time I want an answer. "I will ask you again, this time you better answer do you love me?"

Still no answer. At this point I lose my temper. Quickly, I grabbed his neck and tighten my grip around it. He gives a throaty plea. A plea for me to let go. But no, not until he answers me. I hate being ignored.

"......se....Yes!" He chokes out. "I.....I...love you Tarn...!!!"

"Much better" I praised. "Much better indeed. I love you too."

That was the truth. I did loved that little mech. I loved him more then anything. Even though I inflicted pain on to him and scared him for vorns to come, I still love him. We didn't have a normal relationship. More of a master/slave one. So? I don't care as long as I have my pet. They say you can't make anyone love you but I can't make that tape deck love me. After all, it is his own fault. Why? I'll let you figure that out.

I've had other mechs in my life. Take Pharma for example. I loved him too but there was something about Pharma that I'll never be in-love with. Our relationship didn't last long after that. So now I have my little tape deck. He moves or tries to move out of my tight grip. I finally let go. He grabs his throat and coughs violently. Taking this opportunity, I remove my mask and kisses him deeply. He wasn't expecting the move. He cries into the deep lip-lock and grips my shoulders as I forcefully push him unto the plush berth. He whines for me to slow down, I don't listen. I continue to plunge my glossa into his and give a very tight hold on his hips. The hold is so tight, that I'm sure he will have deep dents. I love making dents into him. Finally, I let go so he could get a breath. He tries to sit up, but my grip on his hips won't let him.

"T..Tarn...please. Please....you're...you're giving me such great pain..!!" He whines

"Quiet." I say. Not wanting to hear his whining for a moment. But I do want to hear his moaning. Oh the moans I make him give me when I'm having my way with him. Perfect. I let go of his hips, and flips him over to his stomach area. He groans at the sudden impact but I don't care. I rest all of my weight on him. My breath is hot and heavy on his neck cables. My glossa is very hot on his cheeks as I lick the tears away. Oh, it's time for some fun. My kind kind of fun.

Even though I love him, I abuse him. I could definitely write a bad romance.


End file.
